How I met her
by Angelis023
Summary: Fate had cruel plans for us... Kurokura fic. read and review...


**Title: **How I met her.

**Author: **You all know me

**Pairing: **See for yourself!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kura-chan or kuroro or even Leorio (Sigh) they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi…. Hey! Old man! I heard that you are sick….don't you dare die before you finish the last ova!

**Summary: **Why should I write a summary when you are going to read it!

**Author's notes: **For the empteenth time…. Kurapica is A GIRL here…. But the fic is good (I guess )

* * *

The first time I saw her, she was walking with her friends. That day I was tired of the Genie Ryodan responsibilities so, I took a week-off. I was walking through the busy streets of York Shin City when a small shop of antiques caught my eyes. I stood in front of the glass watching the valuable pieces when I –accidentally- heard a conversation from a group standing in front of the next shop. I watched from the corner of my eye and saw a blond girl; her back was facing me standing with three boys, two kids and one grown up.

"Oi…Pika! Come on…you'll look nice in that dress….stop acting like a boy! With very bad taste too…" the tall guy said. The blonde girl smacked his head…

"First…don't call me Pika, I like my name the way it is…second…I don't like dresses… third…I'm not acting like a boy and fourth -the most important- look at yourself before talking about bad taste!" she said wryly. I smiled at the conversation….but the tall guy seemed upset

"What's wrong with my taste, HUH!" he shouted.

"Eh! Guys! Can't you continue this argument in the hotel!" said one of the kids with black, spiky hair. They both glared at him…

"Stay out of it, Gon!" they shouted at the same time.

"Let me tell you about your suits….they are so ugly that a beggar won't accept to wear them…" the blonde said teasingly.

"That's true…old man!" the white haired boy butted in the argument…

"I'm going to deal with you later…you….you…" I could see steam coming out of the tall guy's ears.

"And you…Miss style! Look at yourself! Black polo with blue jeans…is that what you call a GIRL'S STYLE!" the girl sighed….

"Look! I'm comfortable in them. At least I'm not tying myself with a three-piece suit…" the blonde said.

"OH….OH! Look who's talking! What about your tribal clothes!" The tall guy exclaimed.

"Oh no! don't you dare: the blonde warned but the guy continued on talking like she wasn't there.

"Three layers of clothes! I feel sorry for the guy who will sleep with you….he'll die before seeing your skin…" the white haired boy was laughing now while the blonde was clutching and unclutching her hands until her knuckles turned white. Few seconds had passed and they were having a glaring contest. At last, the blonde girl turned and walked away…

"I'm going back to the hotel…" she said before passing me. Our eyes met for a millisecond but it was enough for me to notice how beautiful she really is, especially her blue, cat like eyes. I've seen them before…but when!

"Leorio! That was harsh!" said the black haired boy. The tall guy shrugged and put his hands in his pockets…

"She started it….I'm going to take a walk…" he said and turned to the opposite direction and walked away….

"They destroyed our day now….I'm depressed, let's go eat some ice-cream…" said the white haired boy.

"Killua! I can't believe you, our friends have a problem and you want to eat ice-cream!" the black haired boy exclaimed.

"Gon! It's their problem, okay! They'll solve it by themselves..." the white haired boy said and grabbed the other's arm and dragged him down the street.

I sighed and turned my attention back to the antiques, thinking of those blue eyes that I've seen before.

The next day, I went to the park. And I met her again, actually…I SAW her again. She was sitting on a bench, reading a book with a headphone on her ears. I sat under a tree a few meters away from her. She seemed not to notice me as she was really busy with the book. I watched her for a couple of minutes trying to figure out where did I see her, but it seems like my memory can't help me. As if she felt my gaze on her, she lifted her head to meet my eyes. We stared at each other for few seconds, then she broke the eye contact and closed her book. She stood up and walked away. I sighed /How bad! I think I disturbed her…/. I walked away and headed to a small restaurant to have lunch.

These black eyes, where did I see them! I have a feeling that I've saw them before but… when and where!

I headed back to the hotel even if I didn't want to face that stupid Leorio….but, come to think of it; it was kind of my fault. I'm supposed to be the mature one, but I, somehow lost my teper yesterday, and we haven't talk since then. /Maybe I should apologize/ I thought but my pride was screaming /Never…Ever! He started it when he said that you act like a boy…/ I sighed. Suddenly, the image of that raven haired man popped in my mind /He's handsome and he has a taste with clothes, too…/ HEY! Where did that thought come from! I sighed again…

"Maybe I'm losing my mind…" I mumbled to myself. /Well…I'm a teenager and teenager girls act stupid…but I don't want to act stupid! I have more important things to do…/ I sighed yet again /when did I become a sigh-y person/. I took the elevator and headed to the fourth floor.

The next morning, I went to my favorite place, the library. And yet I saw her again, looking through the shelves, holding several books in her left arm. She glanced at me and was quiet surprised, then she ignored me and kept on looking through the books. /Yeah! She ignored me/ I chose a book and sat down, reading it but I couldn't keep my mind away from her. She was aware that I'm looking at her but she acted as if she didn't care. /maybe she's thinking I'm a stalker or something!" I smiled at the thought of the leader of the Genei Ryodan stalking little, blonde girls. /Little/ I looked at her, she certainly is young but she acts more like a mature but then I recalled the argument with her friend 2 days ago, no one mature enough would go through such an argument. I caught her glancing at me but she turned away quickly. I sighed and closed my book; maybe I should borrow some books because I can't read peacefully with her around me. By this time, she was ready to leave…taking a bag full of books with her…

She went out of the library and I followed her closely. I was rather curious to see what she was going to do next. I saw that guy /what was his name! Leo…something…/ waving at her, she smiled and ran towards him and thanks to my sharp hearing I could hear their conversation…

"Hey Kura… books again!" the tall guy said.

"I told you to say my full name! It's not that hard…" she said.

"It's too long…my lungs are about to explode each time I say it…look! Kurapica!Huf! Huf! I'm dying…" he said smiling.

"Ha Ha! Very funny…" she said wryly.

/Kurapica! Nice name…/ I thought then noticed that she was already leaving.

"Leorio…I'm going to take a walk…don't wait for me!" she said waving at him.

"Then give me the books, they look heavy…" Leorio said but she declined his offer…

"No…it's okay! I think I'll need them…"

Leorio walked in the opposite direction while I followed Kurapica. Few minutes had passed, and she was just walking then suddenly, her cell phone rang, she picked it up…

"Hello…"

"Ah! Senretsu! How are you!"

"I'm doing fine…really! This holiday helped me a lot…thank you!"

"About that…tell him that I'll be back next week…"

"Gon and Killua are more than fine…they dragged me the city all day…I hardly have time to myself…"

"On my first night with them, Leorio dragged me to a night club to show me the night life….I don't think he's going to find a suitable wife if he continued on chasing the girls…that pervert!" then she chuckled sweetly. I didn't know why I was so relieved to know that she was not his girlfriend. I can't imagine her kissing that stupid guy…/Hey! What's wrong with me/

She was too busy talking on the phone; she didn't notice two guys following her. When she hung up, the rushed towards her, pushed her harshly and took the bag of books. I rushed to her

"Miss…are you okay!" I asked, she looked at me with huge eyes…

"You! I….they stole my books…" she said.

"Don't worry! We'll get them back…"

I helped her to stand and we ran to the direction of the thieves and caught them after a couple of minutes. I told her to step aside and let me handle the matter and she did.

"Excuse me boys! I think you took something belongs to this lady…" I said.

"It's none of your damn business!" one of them yelled at me. I smiled at him…

"It's my business now!" I said. The guy lost his temper and pulled out a knife and tried to stab me. I didn't move, I wanted to use Nen but the blonde girl had already butted in before I could even materialize my book. She caught his wrist and gave him a hard kick in the stomach. The other guy tried to punch her but she avoided it easily and punched him in the face. Soon they ran away leaving the books spread all over the ground. I looked at her with surprise while she was panting lightly. Suddenly, she grabbed my collar and yelled at me…

"What were you thinking standing like a stone while he was attacking you with a knife! Did you want to commit suicide! Then I'll make it easy for you, go to your room, hang yourself and die! This is how people commit suicide…jerk!" I was amused and thankful that neither Phinix nor Feitan were there to se their Danchou having a hard time with a blonde girl…

She seems to notice how close our faces were that I could feel her sweet breath against my face. She blushed slightly and let go of my collar. She began to gather the books while I knelt and helped her. When we finished she looked at me…

"Thank you mister…." She trailed off and gave me a questioning look.

"Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer…" I said smiling.

"And you are!" I asked.

"Kurapica…" she smiled at me.

She was about to go, when I stopped her…

"Do you want to have lunch with me!" I asked. She seemed to consider my offer…

"No, thank you…" she shook her head.

"Your boyfriend!" I asked her, disappointed.

"No…I don't have a boyfriend…it's just that…I'm busy right now….maybe another time!" she said, blushing. I smiled at her…

"Sure….another time it is…"

She waved her hand at me and went down the street. My eyes followed her until she disappeared among the crowds. I sighed

"Maybe fate has other plans…" I mumbled to myself and carried my own back of books and headed back to the hide out.

Few months later, at York Shin's auction I was captured by the chain user.

"I didn't know the chain user was a girl!" I said to the brunette sitting beside me. She looked at me with crimson eyes and moved the wig. Golden bangs fell and framed her face. My eyes widened as I whispered

"Kurapica!" she looked at me with shock mirrored in her eyes. She focused in my face, especially my eyes. And her eyes widened with realization

"Kuroro…" she said in shock. I recovered my calm posture from outside but inside me there was a volcano.

"You are a kuruta!"

"You are the leader of the Genei Ryodan!" We both said at the same time.

"You know him!" the tall guy asked. She moved her chain and covered my mouth

"I'll tell you later, Leorio…" she whispered.

The time passed, and she didn't even glance at me. We didn't talk until the exchange of hostages. I glanced at her as she was about to enter the airship and at the same time she looked at me. Our eyes were locked for a long moment but she broke the eye contact and followed her friends. I sighed and shook my head slightly.

"Fate had cruel plans for us…" I whispered to the wind.

-The End-

* * *

**Author's notes: **Well…what do you think! Please review love y'all guys. 


End file.
